


Made For You

by Chocolatebunnysan



Category: Bleach
Genre: 70s AU, Complete, M/M, Oneshot, Real Life, Rock and Roll, Smut, Songfic, Yaoi, kiss, lol, medical student meets delinquent, soft bois, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatebunnysan/pseuds/Chocolatebunnysan
Summary: For Ichigo, this rock and roll stuff was weird and confusing. Most of his life he knew what he wanted to do and accepted it...for the most part. But here he was at some loud outdoor concert and separated from his friends. Then he comes across this stranger with blue hair, makeup, and a dream that has Ichigo questioning almost everything about life. What's a guy gonna do? It's a 70s rock and roll AU! Oneshot, slight songfic. Also posted on ffnet
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I am currently working on a GrimmIchi fic on ffnet and can't decide if I wanna make it a M rated fic. My main thing is I haven’t written a yaoi smut so I’m just like fml what should I do? However, I was cooking dinner and jamming to KISS and some other rock songs, so I was just like fuck it, I’m gonna do a oneshot smut thing and see how it goes.  
> It’s a 70s-esque rock and roll AU! Welcome. This, again, is my first time writing this, so I appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

It was honestly like nothing Ichigo had ever seen before. Here he was at some outdoor concert surrounded by screaming fans with face paint on, exposed tattoos, and tattered clothes. There was smoke everywhere and fire theatrics that seemed in line with the music playing.

Again, nothing like it had been in Japan as far as he was concerned. Ichigo was what you might call a square. He was a medical student and good with numbers and books. He didn’t know much about rock except that it is was very popular in Western culture like the States. There were already enough cultural shifts happening in the country with the whole oil and production thing going on. Ichigo kind of wanted to keep his head low and get through school, but…his friends were getting swept up in these new movements. The young man was at least intrigued.

However, he was not prepared for Renji’s invitation to an outdoor rock concert two hours away from the university. He wasn’t too surprised considering his friends growing obsession with tattoos and rock. Ichigo also knew his friend was getting acquainted with some local troublemaker named Ikkaku. That man had to be in a gang from all the rumors he heard, but Ichigo was something of a peacemaker or at least well enough to fly under the radar in certain neighborhoods.

Someone stepped on the back of his shoe, and he glared but continued walking through the crowd.

Ichigo couldn’t imagine wearing so much leather, and he was already feeling a bit exposed himself. He had on black jeans that were way too tight for any gender and a gray band shirt that sleeves were cut off. A guitar riff roared through the speaker system, and the crowd screamed.

Ichigo groaned internally. _There’s no way I can find the others in this crowd._ Ichigo had a sneaky suspicion that Renji had ran off with this girl from their school. He heard the woman was involved in organizing a student protest, but he didn’t ask Renji about it. As for Chad and the other guys, Ichigo had no clue where to look. Quiet Chad had taken quite a liking to this rock music despite how it contrasted his nature. He was a giant, but that didn’t make it easier to find him in this unorganized sea of people.

Ichigo sighed as a headache starting setting in. He decided it was easier to back away from the crowd and at least wait for the concert to be over in order to head to the car and find his friends. _The only problem is this concert is probably going on for another few hours…_ Ichigo sighed again. It couldn’t have been a Bob Marley and the Wailers concert? That wouldn’t have been so loud at least.

Ichigo had actually made some distance from the crowd of people and absentmindedly headed up a grass hill. However, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going since he was still looking around for any of his friends.

All of sudden, he squeaked and fell on the ground tripping on a large something.

“What the fuck!” the voice was harsh and rash.

Ichigo rubbed his head and cussed under his breath. Why was someone laying down on the ground? He glared up only to be met by bright blue eyes that were quite a color that Ichigo had never seen in a person before. They looked down annoyed. The man had bright blue hair as well and was wearing tight leather pants, a black tank top, black jacket, and some sort of black thick necklace that was around his neck and had spikes. Ichigo blushed as he looked at those eyes again. _Is that…makeup?_ Sure enough, there was some sort of blue makeup on the man’s eyes. Oh this man was definitely different. Ichigo was used to some of his friends’ fashion styles, but up close and personal, this was wild and new.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to fucking apologize for interrupting my nap?” the man was not pleased.

Ichigo hustled to his feet and dusted himself off. He was surprised that the man was speaking Japanese. He was quite certain the man was a foreigner, but the world was getting more connected every day.

Ichigo cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I-, how are you sleeping with all this noise?” the man jumped when another burst of flames shot in the air. The crowd cheered.

The other man laughed and took out a pack of cigarettes. “This noise is music to my ears.” He held the cigarette between his teeth and gestured down at Ichigo’s shirt. “You must not even know who that is?”

Ichigo looked down at his shirt and blushed. K-I-S-S was spelled on the top of the shirt with four painted faces of men. Ichigo shook his head a bit embarrassed for standing out. That seemed to amuse the man. “I can tell. You looked scared shitless when I saw you earlier. Lost your pack?” Ichigo could only nod as he watched the man finally light his stick. “You want one?” he held out the box, and Ichigo took one. Grimmjow lit a match, and Ichigo leaned into the small bit of light.

Ichigo inhaled and was glad he had some company at least. “What are you doing here? I couldn’t imagine even getting some sleep with all these people around.”

The man shrugged. “I’m used to it. I’ve been tailing this tour for about three months. I’m tryna get that band’s manager to listen to my tape. I’m gonna be a star.” He grinned wildly and looked down at the student.

Ichigo’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t know what to say. Spending so much of your time at just a chance of fame was absurd. It was nothing like he had heard before. “That’s crazy…” he mumbled.

The man didn’t seem to mind and grinned widely. Oh that was killer. Ichigo blushed and turned away. The man laughed. “You’re cute. What’s your name?”

 _Excuse me what?_ “What!” Ichigo blurted out before choking on the cigarette smoke.

The man laughed. “I said, what’s your name?” he stuck out his name. “My name’s Grimmjow. You better remember it. You might be screaming it one night.” By now, the student’s face was all red, and Grimmjow howled with laughter. He gestured at the stage and winked. “Imma be on a stage like that, remember? Tryna be a star and all that shit.”

Ichigo cursed himself for his childishness. “Ichigo.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Ichigo.” He shook the other’s hand. He glanced at the stage and noticed there was another band going on the stage, and the audience seemed to be louder than ever. He could vaguely see the word from his shirt in large letters behind the band. _Oh so this is big band?_ He glanced at this man, Grimmjow, who was also paying attention to the stage.

“Ichigo, I’ll tell you this,” he suddenly pulled the man down with him and placed the student in between his lap, “When I get big, I might just come lookin’ fer ya.” He chuckled.

Ichigo turned shocked. “What!” He then gasped when he felt a nose and warm breath on his neck. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and pushed him away. There was so much going on and too quickly. He gasped and looked up at those blue eyes. They looked like they were going to devour Ichigo. He swallowed hard. “I mean- I…I don’t know you, and besides, we _can’t_ do stuff like that here. People don’t like that sort of thing.” Ichigo blushed and looked away—his hands still grasping on the other man. He felt the other move slightly and heard a chuckled. _Gosh who was this guy?_

Grimmjow leaned his head back and laughed. “God, I fucking love this song.” Ichigo turned and listened.

_Tonight I want to give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I want to do_

_And tonight I want to lay it at your feet_

_'Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And girl, you were made for me_

“Well alright Ichigo,” Grimmjow looked down and ran his hands through his hair, “my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I’m a 22-year-old delinquent who’s spending most of his inheritance and savings running after a band manager who keeps giving him the boot. I’m finally in Japan where my mom’s from and seem to have learned just enough to get by with the locals. This week, I’ve damn near quit my dream, but then some cute out-of-place orange-haired kid woke me up in the middle of a concert, and now I think I’ve found my living breathing muse. I’m talkin’ about you, babe.” By now, he had moved nearly on top of the boy with his knees on either side and was a towering figure.

Ichigo’s eyes were like a shocked deer. He didn’t know what to say. It was almost as if the air exited his lungs. “You’re crazy.” He panted a bit. This man had no idea of the customs and ideology going on in this country. He had shaken up Ichigo in seconds with his alternative life and crazy words. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man.

“Hey Ichigo, guess what?”

“What?” he could only whisper.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” And with that, Ichigo felt the man get closer and lips on his. This man was crazy and dangerous. He was the total opposite of Ichigo. Ichigo had structure and a set path that was easy to follow. There would school then more school then internships, residencies, things like that. He was supposed to become a doctor, work hard, find a wife, and have a kid or two. They would be in a nice home with maybe a dog and that was supposed to be life. But here was this man with his other ideas on life and who didn’t seem to have a path. Grimmjow built the path as he walked. _Oh fuck, this was crazy._

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

Ichigo regained some of his sense when he felt a sly tongue lick his lips. _Was that a piercing?_ He groaned but pulled away. “Oh my gosh,” he breathed heavily, “there’s no way we’re doing this in public.” Ichigo blushed. “There are people here.” He argued

Grimmjow didn’t seem to care and laughed. “Babe, there’s people strung out on who knows what and probably fucking all over this place. I’m only giving you some kisses.” He leaned down and licked Ichigo’s neck. He received a slight moan from that. “But then again, if you’re going to be sounding like that, we could always go somewhere private.” He inhaled deeply and sighed. “Damn, you smell delicious.”

Ichigo blushed and looked up at the sky. The stars were scattered all over the place, and the moon was bright. He looked back at Grimmjow.

_Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_

Ichigo sighed. “I can’t go…I should really be looking for my friends.” He explained shyly. He had expected the man to be upset. After all, if Ichigo could tell anything about Grimmjow was that he was definitely a go-getter.

Grimmjow looked down and was still smirking. “Well then Ichigo,” gosh the way he said his name was sin, “give me the pleasure of knowing where I can find you at least.”

Ichigo saw no harm in that. Was this man really going to go through the trouble of finding him? Didn’t he have a tour to be chasing? “Karakura town. I attend the university there. I-,”

“Ssh, that’s enough. Now, before I let you go, how about I get a goodbye kiss, hm?” Ichigo didn’t know why, but he agreed. This night was already something strange and spectacular. There was no point in trying to fake it back to normal anyway. Normal would be him in his small apartment studying. Normal was the nights spent in books wondering about life elsewhere. Normal was Ichigo secretly hiding his romantic interest and trying to cope with maybe having a wife one day. Normal could fuck off and wait.

Ichigo nodded and immediately felt those soft lips again. Grimmjow’s hands were gripping his thigh while another held the back of Ichigo’s neck with some strands of hair. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kept the kiss going. It was needy. It was hot. It was greediest Ichigo had ever openly expressed to another person.

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough_

_Yeah, ha_

* * *

Normal could kiss Ichigo’s ass at this point.

It had been nearly a month since the concert, and Ichigo felt like he was weaning off something he couldn’t name. Of course, the name was Grimmjow—a half Japanese delinquent who loved rock so much that he would risk any and all fortune to get noticed.

After the smoldering kiss that left Ichigo breathless, Grimmjow had walked away, and it took all of Ichigo’s self-control not to follow after him. It was Ichigo would had pushed him away though he couldn’t understand the boldness of such a man to kiss another in public—even at a hot and heavy rock concert. It took Ichigo about an hour to find his friends, and he didn’t move much after that.

Once normal life started to set in, Ichigo tried to write it all off as a spectacle of a night that would only live in Ichigo’s head, but he just couldn’t shake it. Ichigo wasn’t going to turn into an all-out rock head, but he had to tame the desire a bit. He first found the name of the album of the song that was playing during their kiss. He then fell in love with the album because this rock music stuff wasn’t so bad from a technical standpoint. Ichigo also didn’t deny as many of Renji’s request to listen to records and hang out. Not his favorite genre, but he wanted to know what about this music was so captivating to Grimmjow that he’d dedicate his life to it.

A part of him had hoped the man would make good on his word, but he didn’t even let Ichigo finish telling him his address.

Ichigo rubbed his neck as he stood in his tiny kitchen with a cup of tea. He was still doing well enough at this normal life thing, but he couldn’t fake it when he was by himself. He wanted to know what happened to Grimmjow. Was he in another country trying to get discovered? Did he get stuck somewhere and needed help? How was his songwriting going? Ichigo laughed at himself a bit. He couldn’t believe he was still hung up on some guy that just happened to look good and kiss well.

Ichigo needed to sleep. He was pulling all-nighters whether he was working on papers or in study groups. It was late at the moment, and he was about to call it a night when he heard knocking on his window. _What the hell?_ He walked over to window but couldn’t see anyone yet. He was on the third floor, but no one would climb the fire escape, right?

Without thinking, the man opened the window to look outside, but then, a flash of blue and body swung inside.

Ichigo gawked as the towering man stood up and looked down at him with a mischievous grin. “Hey there, babe.” He immediately leaned down and snatched the student’s lips for himself.

Ichigo didn’t think he’d be so excited, but he couldn’t help it. He leaned into kiss and welcomed the dominating tongue inside. Gosh, he couldn’t believe it. Ichigo’s hands where in the man’s hair and rubbed softly.

It was like Grimmjow purred. “Ah, so you did miss me, eh?”

Ichigo immediately blushed and looked at the man. Grimmjow was now wearing some dark jeans and a white tattered tee. He looked just as different as the concert while Ichigo was in a button up, tie, and some slacks. They really looked like opposites now especially with Grimmjow’s makep.

“I-, where were you?” Ichigo couldn’t help but ask.

The man stretched and shrugged. “Well ya know, all over. Writing songs, chasing tour buses, hiding from the cops after I get too bold.” He chuckled. “The usual. You?”

“Nothing new. School, books…normal.” Ichigo couldn’t tell why but he was a bit embarrassed by that. He didn’t mind his goals in life, but he didn’t like to think that he _had_ to stay on this straight and narrow path.

“Ah, nothing wrong with that babe.” He paused and looked around. “I’m glad I could find you though. Lady downstairs almost had heart attack when she saw me a couple days ago.” He grinned. Ichigo could only imagine the small old woman’s shock to seeing someone like Grimmjow by her shop on the first floor. “Ya got a player?” Grimmjow held out a tape.

Ichigo nodded and pointed to the one on his small table by his bed. “Here you go.”

Grimmjow smiled and walked over. He inserted the tape and pressed play—eagerly waiting to see the other’s reaction. Ichigo shut the window and stood quietly as he heard a guitar being played. He blushed immediately when he heard what sounded like Grimmjow singing low and deep. The song wasn’t as fast as some of the other rock songs Ichigo knew, but he had learned that a lot of these musicians were singing about the same love and happiness that everyone else was. It was just in a different way.

Ichigo was mesmerized though. It was only vocals and a guitar, but Ichigo could just imagine what other instruments could add to the song. He felt Grimmjow’s mouth ghost by his ear, and the man started to sing along in a whisper. Ichigo’s knees almost gave in.

“You wrote that about me?” he whispered.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “Mmhm.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh. “This is crazy. You’re crazy.”

“So you keep telling me.”

Ichigo turned around and looked at the man. “I’m supposed to be the straight and narrow kid. I was pretty set on life. I’d graduate, become a doctor, find a wife, have a kid and be another cog in the system. But you,” he ran his hands through his hair, “you’ve shaken me up.”

Grimmjow watched for a moment. “Is that what you want to do?”

Ichigo paused and groaned. “I don’t know. I don’t mind the school or being a doctor. It’s just the-,”

“Wife and kid part?” Grimmjow chuckled. “Well then Ichigo, no one’s holding it to you. In fact,” he paused and licked his lips, “how about I show you a different option? Just to think about.” He whispered in Ichigo’s ear.

The man sighed. “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe this.” He chuckled. “All those things in your song, how can you be so sure? You don’t know me.”

Grimmjow rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “I gave you my run down, so tell me yours.” He placed a kiss on Ichigo’s neck.

“Ah. I’m Ichigo Kurosaki. I’m a 21-year-old medical student. I was pretty set on becoming a doctor. Right now, I don’t know what I want to do with my life, but I do know one thing at least.”

Grimmjow chuckled. “Care to share?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Ichigo heard a deep grumbled and felt himself pushed onto his bed. The man was then on top of him already taking off his shirt then attacking Ichigo’s neck with kisses and licks. Ichigo moaned. It was too easy for him to melt into Grimmjow’s actions. All he wanted to do was explore the man, so he raised his hands and rubbed all over. He felt slight scars and hard muscle. He was getting hot and overwhelmed. Grimmjow dominated everything. He groaned as he felt a grip and rub on his thigh.

“Oh Grimmjow,” he pulled the man into a kiss that he was happy to comply with. He wrestled his tongue with the other and was nearly a moaning mess already just from being kissed. He knew he needed more. That much was clear. Some kind of instincts took over and he tried to reach for the man’s pants, but his wrists were grabbed and held above him.

“Ah, while I love the enthusiasm babe, I need you to slow down a little.” Grimmjow chuckled. He didn’t expect Ichigo to pull him down by wrapping a leg around his hip and pulling. Grimmjow growled as he nearly collapsed over the man. “Now, you’re just begging me to make you scream.”

Ichigo whined. “I don’t care.” He panted. Ichigo was feeling desires he didn’t know he had. So many questions were running through his head, but he knew some of those could be answered by one word: Grimmjow. Ichigo got his hands loose and hurriedly pulled at his tie.

Grimmjow chuckled before he leaned down and took Ichigo’s top button into his mouth. Ichigo watched as bright eyes darkened as they looked as his. He moaned a bit when he felt a hot tongue brush on his neck again. Ichigo’s hands went to the bottom of his shirt and made quick work of it. Grimmjow kneed between the young man’s legs a little and rubbed up his chest.

Ichigo bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He tried to cover his face with a pillow, but the pillow was a snatched and thrown away. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow increased the friction he caused. “Grimmjow,” Ichigo moaned loudly.

“Mm, yes babe.”

“Please,” Ichigo started moving his hips a bit. He needed this, this whatever that was between him and this wild man. Grimmjow leaned down and licked right above the waist of Ichigo’s pants before creeping up slowly going from his abdomen to pausing around a bright pink nipple. Ichigo heard a chuckled before he felt the warm moist on his chest and the hot metal that was in the man’s mouth. “Oh fuck,” Ichigo cussed. Grimmjow chuckled before reaching for the other nipple and twisting it in between his fingers.

Ichigo was burning up and red. He was a disheveled mess of horniness and confusion. He looked down and saw that those bright blue eyes were dark and looked just as ready to devour him as they were at the concert—maybe even more. Grimmjow cussed when he felt arms push him down. The student was definitely look stronger than he thought.

Grimmjow didn’t need a more obvious sign as his face was met by the hard bulge in Ichigo’s pants. He mouthed it threw the fabric, but from the tightened grip on his shoulders he knew he didn’t have the luxury of teasing Ichigo. He quickly unbuttoned the other’s pants and pulled down both the pants and briefs.

Ichigo was hard and smelled great. Grimmjow didn’t understand why he couldn’t get away from this man. He was so different than his fast pace world. Grimmjow had been all over the world and didn’t commit to anyone either. He’d write, crash a place, maybe get a hookup in, but kept focus and was off to the next place. Here in his mother’s homeland of all places, he found someone who didn’t quite get what Grimmmjow was doing with his life but didn’t judge or tell him off. He kissed Ichigo only a few times and could write songs about him for weeks.

Grimmjow pulled out his prize, and Ichigo raised his hips in the air feeling the coolness on his dick. “Grimm,” he whined before hiding his face with his arms. Grimmjow would let him get away with that for now. He raised himself a bit and gave a few slow strong strokes but only got a choked groan.

 _Come on Berry, I wanna hear you sing._ He ran his thumb over the slit and felt Ichigo’s dick throb in his hand. The older man pulled and stroke faster. He heard a gasp. _There we go._ Grimmjow licked his lips before kissing up and down the man’s rod. He gave a lazy lick on the underside before starting to take in more of the man into his mouth. He leaned some of his weight to stop Ichigo from moving too much.

Grimmjow was halfway there when he felt a hand gripping in his hair. He grinned. The man seemed to be needy, but that was fine. Grimmjow seemed to know that Ichigio didn’t get his needs attended to often. Grimmjow would glady accept all the need and desire Ichigo had.

He relaxed himself and took in the rest of Ichigo in his mouth. He started bobbing slowly, and the man didn’t seem to mind the pace. “Yes Grimmjow, thank you.” Ichigo moaned and threw his head back.

This was interesting—a lover with some manners. Grimmjow chuckled and little and moaned. He wrapped his hand around the base and started stroking while he sucked. He kept going until he got a bright idea. He drew out until only the head was in his mouth and rubbed his piercing in the slit and stroked hard a few times.

Ichigo cried out as he came all over the man’s face. He couldn’t believe it. White flashed in his eyes, and he felt like he was breathing too much and not enough. What a wicked thing a tongue piercing was. He heard a snicker and looked down to see such a naughty grin as Grimmjow wiped his thumb over his cheek then sticking out his tongue and twirling it around—licking off Ichigo’s cum.

Ichigo felt his dick twitch. _Fuck it, civility be damned._ He reached and pulled Grimmjow’s chin, so the man moved up. He lapped his tongue on Grimmjow’s neck and onto his face lapping his own cum off the man’s face cleaning up his mess. He heard a growl and initiated a deep kiss.

Ichigo couldn’t think straight. All he felt was the heat from the other man, his heart trying to escape his chest, and the hands that roamed and mapped his body. He reached down and pulled at Grimmjow’s pants. “Off” he managed to get out.

“Take ‘em off.” Grimmjow’s husky voice replied. He licked the shell of Ichigo’s ear while he felt eager hands reached out and got his pants down. He grunted as he was pushed on his back and saw the man straddle his waist. He propped himself on his elbows and looked up.

Ichigo was flushed and breathing heavy. He had gained a bit of confidence, and Grimmjow could easily see the lust in those deep brown eyes. Grimmjow licked his lips. “Come on babe, get what you want.”

With that, Ichigo reached above Grimmjow and took out a small bottle from the pillowcase. Ichigo noticed the grin and intrigue Grimmjow displayed. He popped open the bottle and dripped some liquid on his fingers. He took a deep breath before leaning over and inserting a finger into himself. He groaned loudly and rested a hand on Grimmjow’s hard burning chest.

“You got it,” Grimmjow panted trying to control himself by only rubbing Ichigo’s lower leg, “give me a show.”

Ichigo nodded and spread his legs a bit wider. He wiggled his finger inside himself and sighed. He was so close to getting all of Grimmjow; he just had to get through this. With that in mind, he started to pumping inside faster and faster then inserted another finger. “Ugh shit,” his fingers scrapped slightly against Grimmjow’s skin. The musician clutched onto the bed sheets patience running thing.

Ichigo felt his hips pushing back against his own hand and he added a third finger. “Fuck yes, Grimmjow,” he moaned loudly as he sped up.

“Mmm, do you want me Ichigo?”

“Yes!” Ichigo replied without missing a beat. He was so ready he nearly came again from his excitement. He felt a hand by his wrist and grabbed it. “No, I’m gonna ride you.” Grimmjow pulled back and watched as Ichigo calmed down a bit. Ichigo reached behind him and stroked the man. Grimmjow cussed. He was already painfully hard. He felt his head slowly enter the man, and he grabbed Ichigo’s hips. Ichigo fully seated himself and groaned. It felt so good to be full and connected to this man. After a minute or two to get comfortable, Ichigo lifted himself and slammed back down causing the two to cuss at the same time.

Ichigo placed his hands on either side of the man’s torso and started moving fast. Gosh, it felt so good. He started moaning and crying out. “Grimmjow!” he cried out as he suddenly hit the sensitive set of nerves inside. “Fuck, I need you harder! Please!”

Grimmjow didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted Ichigo up and placed him on his back before entering him. “God, you feel so good Ichigo. You’re so tight.” He groaned as Ichigo pulled and scratched at his back. He hooked his arms around Grimmjow’s neck and push his hips onto the musician.

Grimmjow started thrusting into him harder and deeper. He kept going and whispered into Ichigo’s ear. “You should see yourself babe. You’re a sight.” The younger man whimpered. Grimmjow held on tighter and struck Ichigo’s prostate.

“Grimmjow! Ugh please, fuck.” Ichigo choked out. “Harder, I wanna come please.” He begged.

Grimmjow started going at a ridiculous pace. Wet hot skin met over and over, and the room was filled with the sound. Ichigo kept crying out and screaming and moaning. He was going to come soon he knew it. He gasped as he felt Grimmjow start to pump him hard and fast. He lifted his hips and took each and every thrust he was offered. He wanted it all, everything. He took Grimmjow’s lips just as the man struck particularly hard again. Grimmjow swallowed in the moan as Ichgio came on his stomach.

Grimmjow kept thrusting into the tight ass only a few more times before he emptied himself into his lover. He groaned and panted hard as he was hit with his own orgasm. He sighed and continued to breath heavy. He glanced down at the younger man who looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and held onto the back of his neck. He could feel Ichigo smiling a bit into their kiss and chuckled. He rested his head against the other’s as they both came down from their sex high.

After a minute or two of chuckles between the two, Grimmjow removed himself inside the man and collapsed beside him. He ran his hand through the orange hair. “That was fun,” he chuckled as he saw that the student was starting to get tired.

Ichigo nodded and snuggled into the man’s neck. “It was,” he paused, “hey Grimmjow.” He started trying to fight the sleep off.

“Yeah babe?” Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo sighed feeling sleep pull on him more. “Come back for me please.” He mumbled before finally giving in.

Grimmjow looked down on him in shock. They were so completely different, yet they didn’t fight it. They knew they couldn’t immediately be together. Ichigo would let Grimmjow chase his dream, and Grimmjow knew Ichigo would work hard for his career. Grimmjow kissed the man’s head before pulling him into his arms. “Of course, Ichigo.”

* * *

Ichigo sighed contently as the rock tape came to an end just as he finished up his reports for the day. Many of the other doctors and nurses found is quite odd and strange that the rather focus and stern young newbie played that loud music while working in his office. They didn’t think it was quite appropriate for a hospital setting, but most of the patients didn’t really notice. Plus, Ichigo was able to get his work done and well too, so there wasn’t too much they could really complain about.

Ichigo stood from his desk and pulled out the tape. It had scribbled writing in a black marker that was barely legible: ‘For Ichigo.’ The man had just received it only a few days ago, but he had already memorized most of the lyrics and played it when he was at work and home. He put it in his messenger bag and exited his office.

As he approached the exit of the hospital, he heard a loud engine of what was maybe a motorcycle. He ignored it though and pulled out a cigarette. Once outside, he paused to light it. It was only afternoon, but he had been working for almost fourteen hours and was glad to have the next day off. He heard the idle sound of a motorcycle engine and looked up. He nearly dropped his cigarette and smiled. _I can’t believe him._

Standing in all his fame and glory, Grimmjow removed his helmet and grinned at Ichigo. He was wearing an all-black attire from a spiked choker to large black boots. His grin was bright as he leaned on the bike handles. “Hey doc,” he winked.

Ichigo shook his head. He couldn’t fight back the smile that was nearly plastered on his face. “Hey there, music man.”

Grimmjow gestured behind him. “Wanna go for ride.”

Ichigo nodded and started walking. “Of course.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And scene.  
> How was that? This was definitely a bit softer than I intended, but hopefully still within character and enjoyable. Thank you for reading. Please comment if you’d like. I had fun, and I appreciate the read.


End file.
